


Machine vs Wild

by Loren_Witness



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Animal Death, Brock Rumlow is too awful to acknowledge his special gay feelings, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dehumanization, HYDRA Husbands, HYDRA Trash Party, Hunting, I did not intend for there to be this much jack/brock innuendo but here we are, M/M, MCU trash meme, Psychological Torture, Sexual Violence, bros being bros, except like HYDRA style, probably shouldn't read this if you're vegan, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-07-05 00:26:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15852495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loren_Witness/pseuds/Loren_Witness
Summary: writing prompt: СТРАЙК и Агент расположились неизвестно где(Сибирь, Азия, что-то отдаленное и лесистое) перед миссией, и у них есть немного лишнего времени, так что они решили поохотиться.Только охотиться они будут не на оленей. Их добыча - сам Агент, без протеза, полностью обнаженный, возможно, под седативными, чтобы у него не было преимущества. Они дают ему небольшую фору, а затем преследуют сквозь леса.(Все идет не так, как они задумывали)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Machine vs Wild](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15596250) by Anonymous. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В оригинале они говорят о Баки, используя местоимение it - в английском его используют при обращении к животным и описании неодушевленных предметов.

Все должно было быть не так, подумал Брок, следуя за Джеком по очередному следу в грязи, в очередную гущу высоких деревьев. 

Прошло уже два дня. Два дня они волочились по широкой северной пустыне, не находя ничего, кроме птиц и кроликов. Два дня без приличной еды и душа. Два дня без всяких приятных штук, которые обычно _компенсируют_ плохую еду и отсутствие душа - например, убийство кого-нибудь. Два дня ходьбы с оружием и мешками без Агента, который мог бы помочь им нести тяжелое снаряжение. Два дня насекомые кусают их по вечерам, пока Джек ноет и жалуется на все, что пошло не так. И сегодня - бесконечные часы того, как Джек "идет по следу", основываясь на размытых отпечатках ног и других предположительных сигналах, которые неизбежно ведут в никуда. 

\- Думаешь, он мог сбежать? В смысле, совсем свалить? - спросил Джек в четвертый раз за день. Он становился все раздражительнее с тех пор, как охота началась, особенно после того, как сегодня все пошло под откос. Прямо сейчас он быстро взглянул на Брока через плечо, и это говорит о том, что если они _найдут_ , что ищут, Джек готов опустить ружье, которое держит, отстегнуть с ремня нож и начать резать глотки. Будь Рамлоу кем-то еще, он бы даже испугался этого взгляда. 

\- Он не может сбежать, - говорит ему Брок, - это против его программирования.

В этом была прелесть принудить к участию Агента: они пугали его достаточно, чтобы он _пытался_ скрыться - но, конечно, он не мог уйти, не так далеко, чтобы очутиться в безопасности. Рамлоу видел, как осознание этой дилеммы вспыхнуло было во взгляде Агента, когда они раздели его, отняли протез - когда он начал понимать, что они собираются сделать. Агент всегда выглядел объятым страхом, когда оставался наедине с ними, но в тот раз в его глазах бушевал _океан_ ужаса. Рамлоу уже хотел трахнуть его прямо там, но у них было полно и других дел. Может быть, это было его первой ошибкой.

Они продолжали идти; Рамлоу держался чуть поодаль. Лес вокруг них почти безмолвен, единственные звуки принадлежат лишь случайным насекомым и птицам, да еще спокойным, уверенным шагам Джека перед ним. Все монотонно зеленое - деревья, растения, мох, камуфляжная одежда Джека и его рюкзак; будто немое напоминание от природы, как они не смогли найти ничего необычного. Небольшой папоротник, достающий до лодыжек и растущий повсюду, выглядит нетронутым. Ни единого признака того, что кто-то здесь проходил. Он плохо помнит, впрочем, какие именно признаки, кроме следов, Джек думал, что видел. Джек вроде бы опытный охотник, но он просто продолжает выдумывать - все, в чем пока что убедился Рамлоу. 

\- Наркотики, которые мы ему дали, уже наверняка выдохлись, - спустя некоторое время сказал Джек, перехватывая ружье поудобнее, дабы утереться лицом о запястье.

\- Пожалуй, - говорит Рамлоу. Джек не то чтобы любитель поговорить, и то, что он произнес эти два предложения в течение целых десяти минут, значит лишь одно: он пытается найти себе оправдание. Джек - охотник, а значит, их полнейший провал в нахождении Агента мучает его особенно сильно. Рамлоу лишь устал, возбужден и отчаянно хочет принять душ, но Джек, должно быть, столкнулся с чем-то вроде экзистенциального кризиса. 

У Рамлоу, впрочем, не было сил на сочувствие. Он начинает... беспокоиться. Не просто раздражаться, но действительно переживать. Факт, который становится очевидным для них обоих к настоящему времени(хотя ни один не признает этого) заключается в том, что отпечатки ног и примятая трава, которые нашел Джек и которым следовал весь день, а может быть и более ранние знаки - возникают слишком регулярно, слишком явно, и слишком хорошо заводят их куда-то, а зачем исчезают, так что разумно будет признать, что....

Их водят за нос.

Причина, по которой Рамлоу еще не сказал этого, помимо того, как он устал и сыт всем по горло, заключается в том, что он не хочет признавать: если он прав, если их перехитрило существо, на которое они должны были охотиться, тогда у него нет _ни малейшей идеи_ , какого черта делать теперь. Вечереет, скоро станет совсем темно, он должен будет убеждать Джека вернуться обратно к достаточно комфортному месту у ручья, где они разбили лагерь прошлой ночью. Это недалеко, учитывая, что большую часть дня они ходили по кругу. Ему, наверное, удастся сделать это без лишнего нытья, даже если придется напомнить о своем должностном старшинстве. Но вот что делать после, он не знал. 

К черту всю эту тупую затею, думает Рамлоу. Он голоден - уже наверняка пора ужинать, хотя он слишком устал, чтобы проверить точное время - и он потный и грязный как черт знает кто, но больше всего ему хочется кого-нибудь трахнуть. 

Потому что на этом этапе своей жизни быть рядом с Агентом стало условным рефлексом - он так привык его трахать, что один взгляд на него поднимает его либидо до уровня отчаявшегося подростка. И большую часть времени это просто прекрасно. Но теперь Рамлоу ждал более двух суток, чтобы трахнуть его - после того, как упустил действительно хороший шанс сделать это, черт возьми - и это ощущается, как пожизненный обет безбрачия. Здесь не было ничего, о чем он еще мог бы подумать - только деревья, папоротники, влажная грязь, сырость, мох и _больше деревьев._

Джек тоже не слишком помог в этом деле прошлой ночью. Рамлоу начал было дрочить спустя пару минут как они оба улеглись, как вдруг из спального мешка, который лежал всего в паре футов от него, донесся невероятно громкий, шаркающий звук. Звук прекратился спустя несколько неловких минут, затем начался вновь. И замолк.

В палатке была кромешная тьма, и так тихо, и это делало все еще хуже. Как быть запертым с извращенцем в камере сенсорной депривации.

Наконец Рамлоу лег, опираясь на локти, и свирепо посмотрел, хотя он едва видел Джека, или что-либо вообще. 

\- Сделай уже это, блядь, - прошипел он, - ты же знаешь, что я тебя слышу. 

\- У меня нет носка, или типа того, - сказал Джек как ни в чем не бывало, - всю постель запачкаю. 

\- Возьми те, которые ты положил рядом со своими ебаными ботинками, умник. 

\- Я их завтра надену.

\- Тогда грязные возьми. Учить мне тебя, что ли?

\- Они на самом дне рюкзака.

Ради всего святого. Джек надулся и _ныл_ , специально выдумывая тупые поводы для жалоб, потому что не мог вставить Агенту. 

\- Слушай, я тоже не знал, что поиски так затянутся, - огрызнулся Рамлоу, - найди уж, куда еще слить сперму.

\- Это предложение?

\- Заткнись. 

Джек все же нашел что-то, или Брок предположил, что он нашел - потому что было движение, звук открывающегося рюкзака, и еще больше неловкого шарканья во тьме, и в конце концов ритмичные шорохи возобновились. 

Рамлоу лег на спину на своей тонкой спальной подушке, и решительно вытащил руки из спального мешка, перекладывая их ближе к шее и подставляя под прохладный ночной воздух. Это было очень неудобно. Рамлоу в какой-то мере _нравилось_ делить Актива с Джеком, особенно когда они могли пользоваться им одновременно. Без него между ними, с Джеком, мастурбирующим в той же самой палатке, все было каким-то гейским.

Так что он подождал, и он мог уловить запах пота на коже даже несмотря на средство от насекомых и острый запах почвы снаружи. Джек кончил спустя 10 минут, издавая те же звуки, что и обычно, и он мог ощутить в воздухе и это, и в темноте Рамлоу оставался неподвижным, пока Джек не заснул рядом с ним под пение насекомых; в конце концов, эрекция утихла. 

Возможно, это тоже было не лучшим выбором, потому что сегодня Рамлоу сексуально фрустрирован как никогда, и не похоже, что ситуация изменится. Потому что, и он уверен - Джек тоже начал осознавать это, охотиться на лучшего в мире убийцу оказалось _чертовски_ сложным.


	2. Chapter 2

Он уже готов объявить о своем разочаровании в воображаемых Джеком "следах", как случается это.

Нет никакого предупреждения. Рамлоу шагает в грязь рядом с ничем не примечательной елью. В следующую секунду с неба что-то падает.

 _Тяжело_. Оно ударилось о землю в пяти футах от Рамлоу, и столкновение создало такой грохот, будто кто-то вышвырнул холодильник из окна высокого здания. Рамлоу не так глуп и неопытен, чтобы тут же упасть на задницу, но он все же отступил назад. 

\- Что за хрень? - закричал Джек, ружье взвилось вверх и он уже смотрит сквозь прицел на деревья над ними, и при прочих обстоятельствах Рамлоу бы последовал его примеру, но ему уже ясно - на самом деле они не в опасности. 

Это была лань - приличного размера, если не огромная, и еще недавно она была жива. Голова свернута назад, как у сбитых на шоссе животных; глаза черные и остекленевшие, звезды в них отражаются, как в зеркале. 

\- Олень, - говорит он.

\- Я знаю, что это чертов олень. Что за хрень, - повторяет Джек, вытягивая шею и вглядываясь в крону деревьев. Рамлоу смотрит на него, как бы говоря "заткнись уже", и хотя Джек не видит его, он привык к нему, так что это и так сработало.

\- Опусти ружье, - говорит Рамлоу, и Джек слушается, но лишь отчасти, опуская не так низко, как Брок держит свое. Убедившись, что Джек последовал приказу, он и сам глядит на невероятно высокую ель, которую Джек пытался просмотреть через прицел. Он замечает спустя несколько секунд, и он достаточно честен, чтобы признать - тот, кто наверху, просто позволил заметить себя.

\- Это сделка, - Рамлоу начал смеяться. Он не знает почему, но неожиданно он почувствовал себя отлично, несмотря на все, что было до. Может, потому что это и правда смешно.

Джек посмотрел на него, все еще молчаливо задаваясь вопросом _что за хрень_ , даже если вслух ему спрашивать запрещено. 

\- Сделка, - повторил Брок, - Замена такая. Он решил, что если даст нам что-то еще, мы его не убьем. Он добыл нам оленя. 

\- Шутишь, - пробормотал Джек, и Рамлоу снова рассмеялся. Он опускает ружье еще ниже, делая из этого целое представление - хватает одной рукой и поворачивает дулом к земле. Свободной рукой он подает знак дереву. 

\- Спускайся, - позвал он, отступая назад, освобождая ему пространство, - ты можешь спуститься, понял? Мы не будем стрелять.

Их ружья на самом деле заряжены транквилизаторами, двадцать второй калибр - весь урон Активу сведется только к колотой ране да нескольким часам головокружения. Но он этого не знает, и не может увидеть с высоты, на которую забрался. Они в самом начале сознательно утаили аспект с нелетальностью. Они оба отличные стрелки - все, что известно Агенту.

Мимолетное движение в ветках - и больше ничего. 

\- Все в порядке, - говорит Рамлоу, - мы не будем стрелять, честно. 

Рядом с ним Джек с не очень-то опущенным ружьем издает удивленный звук, ясно показывающий, что он еще как будет. Рамлоу шикает на него, жестами приказывая убрать оружие.

\- Все в порядке, - повторяет он, звуча успокаивающе, как дрессировщик, обращающийся к зверю - обычно это работает, когда Агент напуган, - мы принимаем твое предложение. Теперь можешь спуститься.

Он не лжет. Джек, может, и не особо рад этому, но Агент сделал день Брока намного лучше, и проблем у него стало в разы меньше.

Где-то в вышине у ствола зашуршало, ветви дрогнули, и Актив спрыгнул вниз с такой высоты, упав с которой обычный человек переломал бы себе все ноги, а может и позвоночник. 

Даже с нарушенным балансом веса, спровоцированным отсутствием протеза, с только одной рукой для поддержки равновесия он приземляется так легко, будто такой прыжок - ерунда, чуть согнувшись, прежде чем выпрямиться перед ними. Потом он переосмысливает происходящее - переведя взгляд с улыбающегося Рамлоу и натолкнувшись на полное безразличие Джека, он молча упал на колени во влажную землю. Умоляюще. Беззвучно преклоняясь рядом с "предложением". 

Он все еще полностью обнажен, и все тело -- Рамлоу понимает, что оно покрыто не только грязью; что-то, напоминающее засохшую кровь, размазано по всему торсу и конечностям.  
Что-то вроде меха есть и на серебристом металле, обозначающем остатки его левой руки и плечевой сустав - остатки невезучего животного, которого Агент, должно быть, убил для пропитания. Так он прикрыл металл, чтобы тот не блестел. Лицо густо покрыто темно-красным от того же, или же иного животного - импровизированный камуфляж. 

Он знал, что они придут, знал, что они выслеживают его, знал, что должен был сбежать - и не смог, так что он свернул шею оленю, затащил его на дерево и ждал их. Он сумел подкрасться достаточно близко, чтобы вступить в схватку с оленем. Экспромтом. С одной рукой.

Его умения так невероятны, что Рамлоу ощущает, как в штанах ему становится чуть тесно.  
Иногда он чувствует это, когда смотрит, как Агент убивает цель особенно изобретательно; но тот факт, что он провернул _такое_ \- без протеза, на новом месте, будучи под действием наркотиков и дезориентированный, безоружный - так еще лучше.

Теперь Агент смотрит на него. Его глаза такие голубые на фоне темно-алого, размазанного по щекам и вдоль брови. От засохшей крови волосы слиплись в колтуны. Вся в красном его правая рука - будто он погружал ее в кровь целиком. Он выглядит как чертов пещерный человек, и глядя на этот первобытный подвиг, Броку почти хочется пожать ему руку. Или поцеловать его.

Но, боже, это же так гейски. И он знает, что еще побывало в этом рту.

Рядом с ним Джек переминается с одной ноги на другую. 

\- Дай я пальну в него, - тихо говорит он, - Всего разок? Я этого ждал.

\- Если вырубишь его, нам придется тащить его вместе с оленем.

Краем глаза Рамлоу видит, как Джек медленно переводит взгляд с Агента на мертвого оленя. 

\- Отлично, - мрачно отвечает он. Потом поворачивается к Агенту, - Но наши планы на тебя не изменились, мудак. 

Рамлоу закатывает глаза.

\- Тебе не обязательно было уточнять. Они _никогда_ не меняются.

Агент молча следил за этим разговором, переводя взгляд. Он никак не отреагировал и на заявление Джека - только горло чуть дернулось, когда он сглотнул. Он не отозвался и когда Джек вздохнул и отвернулся от них обоих, чтобы взглянуть на оленя. 

Должно быть, вид тушки слегка поднял ему настроение. Он отложил ружье, осторожно располагая его на упавшей рядом ветви, чтобы грязь не попала в дуло, хотя они в нем уже не нуждались. Затем он опустил рюкзак, который нес, открыл его и принялся вытаскивать содержимое.

Он принес... инструменты. Перчатки, небольшой набор ножей, нечто вроде нейлоновых веревок, что-то еще - Рамлоу не присматривался. Рамлоу не слишком опытный охотник, совсем нет - но ему ясно, Джек собирается разделывать животное прямо здесь, и он взял для этого всё, что нужно. 

Джек начал раскладывать все это, и Рамлоу посмотрел на Агента. Выражение лица все такое же отсутствующее, но Рамлоу достаточно научен, чтобы заметить напряжение в шее и плече.

Нельзя сказать, что он не понимал его реакции, потому что он тоже думал о том, какого черта происходит. Джек принес все это покрасоваться, или он в том числе действительно планировал поохотиться, или - _он что, правда думал, что будет использовать что-то из этого на Активе?_

Нет, Джек иногда совершает глупости - но он не настолько глуп, чтобы считать, будто Гидра станет разбазаривать своего драгоценного киборга-убийцу на парня из Страйка, которому просто захотелось повеселиться с ножом. Для этого Агенту бы пришлось провалить несколько миссий подряд. 

Как бы то ни было, Джек выглядит довольным собой, и это хорошо, даже если последующий вид не из приятных.  
Он поворачивает оленя на спину, раздвигает его ноги, берет нож и начинает разрезать под гениталиями. 

\- Видишь, твою задницу ждет лишь вторая из худших ночей, - говорит он, залезая рукой в свежую рану и вытаскивая толстую кишку. 

\- Боже, _Джек_ , - говорит Рамлоу.

Агент глядит на движение руки Джека, но не отвечает. Что, возможно, является самой мудрой реакцией, когда Джек начинает свои представления. 

Джек ведет ножом вдоль живота оленя, режет чуть вглубь и вытаскивает месиво внутренних органов, за этим комом тянутся липкие кусочки соединительной ткани. Он швыряет всю влажную массу прямо к коленям Агента, достаточно близко, чтобы кровь животного расплескалась по его бедрам. Агент не двигается. 

Рамлоу вновь закатил глаза.

\- Хорошо, Джек, мы поняли. Заканчивай уже, нам нужно вернуться к палатке. 

Несмотря на вонь, исходящую от выпотрошенного оленя, он голоден. И устал. И возбужден. Но он не собирается трахать Агента прямо здесь. Отчасти из-за того, что смесь запахов внутренностей оленя и самого Агента не слишком совместима с приятным времяпровождением. Но главный образом потому он не хочет рисковать ляпнуть что-то, что может опустить его в глазах Джека - после того, что он ощутил, увидев Агента.

\- Мы не можем съесть все это, - продолжил он, - просто отрежь ногу или еще что, чтобы мы ночью не сидели перед палаткой с недоеденной оленьей тушей. 

Джек пробурчал что-то о пустых тратах, но не более того. Рамлоу ждет, пока он очередным ножом разрезает мышцы выпотрошенной лани. Ружье и ранец становятся тяжелее с каждой минутой, и он уже провел больше времени, стоя рядом с оленьим кишечником, чем хотелось бы. 

Темнеет; солнце еще не зашло, но оно уже исчезает за деревьями, и лес вокруг густой - до них доходят лишь редкие лучи. Темная кровь на лице Агента выглядит почти черной, пока он внимательно следит за действиями Джека.

Джек заворачивает мясо в мешки почище, и отдает Активу, который молча берет его, держа свертки у тела оставшейся рукой. 

\- Не урони ничего, идиот, - говорит Джек - будто Агент когда-либо ронял что-то случайно за всю свою жалкую жизнь, собирает свое снаряжение и поднимает ружье, и они наконец идут. Ведет Рамлоу, Актив безмолвно поднимается на ноги и идет следом.

Путь назад долгий, а может, он просто нетерпелив из-за голода. Потребность в еде пересилила любое прошлое недовольство в паху. Он планировал перекусить до того, как объявился Агент с его небольшим подарком, и сейчас он бы убил за еду, но Джек продолжает болтать о готовке оленины, которую они получили, будто он ждал этого всю свою жизнь.

\- Что насчет медведей? - говорит Рамлоу, - Они не придут на запах, если мы начнем готовить?

Джек смотрит на него с укоризной.

\- Мы можем защититься от медведей, я поставлю все, что надо. Так ты... правда ничего такого раньше не делал?

\- Я покупаю мясо в супермаркете, в этом плюс быть _цивилизованным_ человеком.

Джек глядит поверх его плеча на Агента, затем снова на него.

\- Так лучше.

Агент не отвечает, лицо у него угрюмое и темное от крови. 

Рамлоу решил, что это не очень хорошая идея - доставать энергетический батончик, когда Джек _такой_. Чего только ради друга не сделаешь. 

Когда они наконец пришли, были поздние сумерки, солнце сквозь деревья пробивалось оранжевым. Рамлоу начал вновь раскладывать палатку, пока Джек занялся костром. Агент болтался в паре футах от Рамлоу, будто был не уверен, что делать. 

\- Боже, отойди уже. От тебя несет, как от мертвечины. 

Агент отошел ровно на один шаг. Даже при таком освещении он заметил, как Агент бросил взгляд на Джека, и вновь отвел глаза. 

Вот как. Актив всегда предпочитал Брока другим парням, но вот почему он особенно приставучий сейчас - тот небольшой спектакль Джека испугал его.

Когда Брок задумывается об этом, это начинает иметь еще больше смысла - раннее он только пообещал, что не будет стрелять. Агент все еще не знает, планируют ли они еще что-то - возможно, его мучительную смерть, или же просто бросят его под елью.

Рамлоу исправил бы это недопонимание - ведь Агент справился очень хорошо и он искренне восхищен им; но с другой стороны, он не хотел портить Джеку веселье.

\- Ты грязный, как хрен знает что, - говорит он взамен, - иди к ручью и помойся. Плечо не намочи, а то техники меня прибьют, если что замкнет.

Он кивает, и секунду его взгляд движется от Рамлоу к Джеку, согнувшемуся у костра, пропитанные кровью мешки с мясом сложены на земле рядом с ним. И теперь в его глазах нечто иное, чем страх.

Он, должно быть, голодный. Конечно, с убийством животных для пропитания у него все было в порядке, но и для нормального человека есть достаточно, чтобы продержаться в лесу, было бы непросто; а у Агента метаболизм был невероятный до нелепости.

\- Мясо наше, - говорит Рамлоу, - это был подарок. 

Он молча кивнул, и несколько пропитанных кровью прядей волос упало на лицо.

\- Мы чем-нибудь поделимся, если будешь вести себя хорошо. 

Он снова кивает, и наконец уходит, и Рамлоу поворачивается к полу-расставленной палатке. Черт, он должен был подумать об этом прежде, чем они бросили остатки оленя под тем деревом. Было бы весело поглядеть, как Агент ест мозги или глаза. Ему-то было бы все равно, но видео бы получилось отличное.


	3. Chapter 3

Брок вынужден признать, что Джек справился с готовкой очень хорошо. Он принес кое-что и из кухонных принадлежностей, в том числе отбивной молоток – что за _хрень_ , он правда думал, что они _съедят Агента_? – и он вручил Броку увесистый ломоть оленины, завернутый в алюминиевую фольгу, и теперь Брок ест его, во тьме сидя на камне у костра, разрывая мясо зубами - и это восхитительно.

Рамлоу все еще чувствовал некоторую нежность к Агенту, так что он позволил ему подсесть к огню, и довольно близко – после купания в ручье тот дрожал от холода. Место, которое он занял, кажется по меньшей мере результатом вычислений – как подобраться достаточно близко, чтобы согреться, но в тоже время оставаясь от Джека так далеко, как это возможно. Пока Рамлоу ест, он ничего не просит – даже одежды, просто сидит тихо и не докучает ему своим умоляющим взглядом. Рамлоу наконец решает пожалеть его.

\- Возьми, - он протянул Агенту один из оставшихся стейков. Их было еще несколько – Джек и правда принес ему слишком много. Фольга остыла, так что Рамлоу может спокойно держаться за нее.

Джек неодобрительно фыркает со своего походного стула в нескольких шагах от них, но Броку он сейчас не интересен, так что он не обращает внимания.

Агент наклоняется вперед, протягивает руку и берет сверток с мясом с таким выражением лица, будто он осознал, что попал в рай. Он смотрит на Рамлоу так, будто он самый прекрасный человек из всех, кого он может представить, и это горячо.  
Часть его хочет приказать Агенту положить мясо на землю, заставить есть как пса – иногда они так делали, но - нет, ему слишком хорошо. 

Поэтому он просто наблюдает. Агент ест быстро - либо он так голоден, либо боится, как бы Рамлоу не передумал. После купания неприятный запах исчез, но вода также смыла с его лица всю кровь, и что-то внутри Рамлоу разочаровано. Теперь кожа Актива выглядит очень бледной даже в теплом оранжевом свете огня. Левое плечо теперь тоже чистое, и в серебристом металле отражается пламя.

Мясо исчезло быстрее, чем кажется возможным для человека, спешно поглощающего пищу - или кого-то, во всяком случае родственного людскому роду. Рамлоу дает ему еще одну упаковку, игнорируя убийственный взгляд Джека. Мясо в ней исчезает также быстро, и Рамлоу смотрит, как Агент прижимает к губам край смятой фольги, чтобы выпить жидкость, скопившуюся там, слизывает ее следы с руки. 

Рамлоу тянется поправить ставшие слишком тесными брюки.

\- Иди сюда, - говорит он. Тихо, едва различимо за треском огня и чуть заметным шумом воды.

Но Агент слышит. Он бросает фольгу – такого же цвета, как и его плечо - глупо думает Рамлоу, глядя, как она падает к огню на землю – и приближается к нему, опускаясь на колени без лишних напоминаний; Рамлоу раздвигает ноги шире. Он видит, как Джек демонстративно отворачивается и смотрит на деревья, дабы дать им приватности. Рамлоу знает – в конце концов, он повернется обратно и будет пялиться на них - он всегда так делает.

Агент достаточно близок, чтобы Рамлоу заметил - его губы и подбородок все еще влажные от мяса, а лицо выражает _благоговение_ ; Рамлоу расстегивает ремень и ширинку на своих камуфляжных брюках, и он все еще глядит на него с чуть приоткрытым ртом и сияющими глазами - будто сама идея отсосать мужчине, который два дня толком не мылся, была лучшим способом провести вечер, какой он мог придумать.

Впрочем, может быть, так и есть. Жалкая дрянь. Ничтожество.

Рамлоу следит за его лицом, пока продолжает гладить себя, другой рукой хватая волосы Агента на затылке. Они все еще мокрые после ручья, и холодные и гладкие пряди легко скользят сквозь пальцы, но хватка у Рамлоу крепкая – и он притягивает Агента ближе. В этом нет необходимости – не то чтобы Агент не знал, где находится член Рамлоу - он просто любит контролировать эту часть, и Агенту это известно.

Он останавливается, когда головка члена оказывается у рта, и он надавливает ей на влажную нижнюю губу. Агент сидит смирно, так, как Рамлоу нравится в начале; он видит, как дрогнуло горло у Агента, когда он сглотнул, и как дернулось плечо.

\- Открывай, - говорит Рамлоу, и Агент подчиняется.

Здесь тихо, и он может слышать приглушенные мокрые звуки, когда его член проскальзывает глубже, как непристойно они прерываются, когда он подается назад. Агент – теперь он может проявить инициативу – обхватывает рукой основание и теснится ближе меж его бедер - будто в поиске тепла. Он старается изо всех сил, и все же Рамлоу хотел не этого, не это он представлял большую часть дня, плетясь за Джеком и скучая, или стараясь отвлечься от голода иного рода по пути назад.

Рамлоу свободной рукой убирает его руку со своего члена, и вместо этого Агент сквозь ткань отчаянно цепляется за его бедро – пальцы впились в кожу почти болезненно. Теперь, когда преграды в виде руки Агента нет, Рамлоу мог бы толкнуться еще глубже - и может быть, было бы лучше, если бы он просто действовал как обычно - продолжил двигаться, пока тот не подавился – но Агент съел прилично, а сам он за сегодня уже был сыт по горло всякой странной хренью, так что он не хотел рисковать довести Агента до рвоты.

\- Надо было позже тебя кормить, - пробормотал он.

Агент, конечно, не может ответить, и Рамлоу окончательно оттягивает его назад за волосы. 

Его рот теперь влажнее, грудь вздымается от глубоких вдохов. Где-то в процессе он разорвал зрительный контакт, его взгляд соскользнул в сторону, будто он думал о чем-то еще. Будто Рамлоу недостаточно важен для него. Раздраженный, Брок отвешивает ему пощечину, и Агент вновь фокусируется на нем – секундой позже, чем следовало бы.

Идеи в голове проносятся одна за другой. Джек уже не притворяется, будто не смотрит на них, и Рамлоу борется с желанием ударить Агента еще раз – просто чтобы сделать хоть что-то. Вместо этого он отпускает его волосы и легко берет его за горло. Кожа там грубая; ладонь уколола щетина.

Он чувствует на них обоих пристальный взгляд Джека – немой, когда он тянет Агента обратно к члену, чуть сдвинув бедра для лучшего угла. Его рот влажный и горячий, и Рамлоу пытается вернуться туда, где его разум блуждал раннее – где Агент спрыгнул с того дерева, словно некое безумное, искалеченное божество, покровитель охоты – но чувства уже не те. Только когда нити слюны достигают его руки на горле – только тогда он толкается, и наконец может кончить, заливая корень языка, пока под его пальцами на шее судорожно бьется и бьется пульс Агента.

Агент глотает и ждет, ровно выдыхая на последних ленивых движениях члена. Броку действительно лучше, но… он все же надеялся на большее. Раздраженный, он отталкивает Агента и застегивает брюки. 

Неподалеку от них Джек многозначительно кашлянул. Рамлоу поднял глаза, ожидая увидеть тоже, что и обычно в моменты вроде таких – спокойствие, возбуждение, возможно нетерпеливость. Вместо этого Джек был в ярости.

Значит, его настроение не улучшилось. Он выглядел по-настоящему злым, когда Рамлоу поделился с Агентом частью мяса, хотя одному дьяволу известно, в чем тут дело. Все, что знает Рамлоу – это вид Джека, выражающий желание прикончить кого-нибудь, и оно направлено не на него.

Джек кивает Агенту, когда Рамлоу заканчивает возиться с ремнем. Он все еще сидит в грязи перед Броком, и его взгляд метнулся к Джеку, затем обратно к Рамлоу.

\- Иди же, - процедил Брок. Актив что, решил, он может выбирать?

Агент смотрит на него секундой дольше - лицо пустое, сокрытое в тени от света костра. Пауза достаточно долгая, что Рамлоу мог бы начать волноваться – не будь очевидным тот факт, что причина задержки вовсе не брошенный им вызов. Мышцы его напряжены, даже глаза распахнуты чуть широко, и Рамлоу практически ощущает запах пота, вновь выступающего на коже.

Он напуган.

Но он запрограммирован слишком хорошо, так что он начал было подниматься на ноги, чтобы подойти к Джеку.

\- Ползком, ублюдок, - сказал Джек, и в тот же миг тот рухнул на землю. Он волочится по земле, движения без левой руки медлительные и неловкие. Когда Агент достигает его, Джек кладет руку на пристегнутый к ремню нож.


	4. Chapter 4

Рамлоу ясно видит, что Агент очень хочет броситься бежать в прямо противоположном направлении. Бежать без оглядки. Ему, наверное, еще много чего хочется. Но он все ползет навстречу улыбке Джека и его ножу, и останавливается лишь перед его ботинками, опустив голову так, что волосы закрыли лицо. Места между Джеком и кромкой костра ровно столько, чтобы Агент мог встать на колени, не рискуя получить ожоги второй степени, хотя его ступням, должно быть, припекает.

Джек не торопится — он стучит указательным пальцем по рукояти ножа один раз, второй; и наконец, отстегивает его с ремня, раскрывая лезвие. Огонь затрещал, языки пламени блеснули в металле, когда Джек поднял нож выше. У Рамлоу не лучший обзор на Агента там, где он сидит — но в темно-оранжевом свете он видит, как задрожали тени на лице, когда он стиснул челюсть.

— Я ждал этого, — Джек приставил лезвие к шее Агента туда же, где недавно лежала рука Рамлоу, вжимая его под адамовым яблоком.

Агент не движется. Пот на его коже сияет в свете огня.

— Как думаешь, что будет, если я вскрою здесь? — говорит Джек, и словно в подтверждение своих намерений он чуть дергает рукой, но все же избегает резать, — Думаешь, рана затянется прежде, чем ты истечешь кровью? А?

Воцарилось безмолвие, прерываемое лишь треском насекомых и тихим течением воды. Агент сглотнул — это Рамлоу может точно сказать по тому, как от движения глотки дрогнуло лезвие — но не ответил. Джек не любит, когда он говорит — наверное, поэтому он и выбрал промолчать.

— Ну, как думаешь? — повторил Джек скорее себе под нос, и рука Агента сжалась в кулак. Джек поворачивается и смотрит на Рамлоу, — Можно?

— А сам-то как думаешь, мудак? — неожиданно его охватывает желание подняться, подойти к нему и вытрясти из него эту дурость. Пугать Агента весело — он это признает, но не _резать горло._

Джек окатил его сердитым взглядом и повернулся обратно к активу.

— Тебе повезло, — говорит он, но потом чиркает ножом — теперь решительнее, и Агент слабо выдыхает, когда лезвие проскальзывает по коже пару дюймов.

—  _Джек_ , — Рамлоу все же встал.

— Только разок. Всего пару царапин, и все. Я не убью его, — он упрашивает так, когда просит сделать для него особое исключение, и он знает, что Рамлоу почти всегда ведется на это, — Я неглубоко.

Рамлоу подошел, чтобы взглянуть на «царапину» — порез оказывается не таким уж поверхностным, но всё же небольшим. Не похоже, чтобы Джек повредил артерию: кровь струится по шее медленно, стекая на ключицы. Агент трясется, глядя сквозь них обоих вглубь тьмы.  
Брок вымученно вздохнул. Конечно, сейчас Джек нуждается в чем-то таком — или он никогда не заткнется и не прекратит жаловаться. И, в конце концов, он его накормил. За Рамлоу должок, даже если Джек воспользуется им, чтобы сделать что-то глупое.

— Ладно. Но только неглубоко.

Агент переводит взгляд на него, и выглядит так, будто удивлен его словами — но в следующую секунду его лицо вновь пустеет.  
Джек, не касаясь самой кожи, вновь проводит ножом над шеей, опускается к плечу. Агент отлично держит себя в руках. На лбу выступил пот, но это, скорее всего, от исходящего от костра жара.

Это продолжается еще добрые две или три минуты — кажется, Джек тянет время, только чтобы позлить Рамлоу. Но наконец, он вонзает нож над локтем и ведет вверх — на коже расцветает рана. Глухой всхлип, и кровь растекается по всей руке, сверкая в свете костра, словно ртуть, и так же медленно капает на землю.

— То, что надо, — сказал Джек, — Этого мне и не хватало, а?

В ответ — лишь тишина. Агент выглядит так, будто он слишком занят попытками выровнять дыхание и не отключиться. Джек улыбается, несколько секунд словно любуется своей работой, и встает.

— Поворачивайся.

Агент подчиняется. Он отодвигается от стула, создавая больше пространства между ним и костром — Джек, к счастью, не возражает (может быть, потому что сам не хочет обжечься) — и опускается на… все четыре, будь у него все конечности на месте, опираясь на свою единственную руку. От ран по земле протянулся небольшой кровавый след.  
Джек встает позади, будто ему просто нравится рассматривать его с высоты побольше. Его свободная рука вяло движется по ткани брюк спереди.

— Подержи-ка, ладно? — говорит он, и передает нож Рамлоу.

Рамлоу охотно взял его.

Потом он берется за спинку складного стула Джека и двигает его в сторону — так их лучше видно, и садится. Может быть, частично это и было причиной плохого настроения Джека, думает он, потому что этот придурок взял с собой _складной стул_ ; может быть, он просто бесился с того, что все это время ему приходилось тащить на себе половину ебаного дома.  
Джек расстегнул брюки и опустился за Агентом на колени, лениво дроча себе. У него внушительный член — выглядит нелепо огромным, когда он стоит вот так перед активом — беднягу почти жалко.

— Помнишь того оленя? — Джек нависает над ним, почти ложась ему на спину, так, что член упирается в бедро — и проводит рукой по ране на шее. Он вновь оглядывается на Рамлоу, — Дай-ка нож на секунду.

Рамлоу смотрит на него. Подмятый под ним Агент явно дрожит.

— Нет, — ответил он.

— Всего один порез, на ноге. Только один. Последний, я клянусь, — он говорит в том же тоне, что и раннее, но на этот раз добавляет небольшую улыбку.

— О Господи, — отвечает Рамлоу, но тянется вперед и отдает нож. Для друга ведь не жалко.

Джек хватает нож и возвращается в прежнее положение. Бедром он толкает Агента вперед — создать немного пространства меж ними. Когда он проводит кончиком ножа по его внутренней стороне бедра, раздается тихий всхлип.

— Не двигайся, милый, — говорит Джек почти с придыханием.

Еще один задушенный возглас — когда нож, должно быть, вонзился глубже. Очевидно, Агент не привык опираться лишь на одну руку, потому что стоило ему запаниковать, локоть соскользнул, и он упал вперед, зарывшись лицом в землю. Джек начал смеяться. Он вытер лезвие о брюки, сложил нож и засунул его обратно в карман.

— Ну же, было не так уж плохо, — Джек слегка шлепнул его по бедру, — Бедный мой. Я сделаю тебе хорошо, хочешь?

Агент, все еще впечатанный лицом в землю, не отвечает.

Джек фыркает и тянется к другому карману, чтобы извлечь из него небольшой флакон с лубрикантом. Пожалуй, первая вещь из всего взятого с собой Джеком, что не удивила Брока.

Щелчок и тихий влажный звук, когда он открывает крышечку и щедро размазывает жидкость по пальцам, и он вновь навис над Агентом, другой рукой обхватывая его окровавленное горло, притягивая его к себе вверх — теперь тот вновь навалился на свою ладонь. Агент не сопротивляется и замирает так под ним, проливая в грязь еще больше темной крови.

Они оба затихли. Лишь по лицу Агента Рамлоу может понять, когда Джек проталкивает пальцы вглубь — он жмурится и приоткрывает рот так, что видны зубы. Он дрожит все сильнее — друг, конечно, не нежничает — и когда Джек впивается ногтем в порез на шее, Агент вскрикивает.

— Люблю, когда он паникует, — Джек осклабился, — сразу такой тесный внутри.

— Замолчи уже, — ответил Рамлоу.

Джек покладисто пожимает плечами. Кажется, раны Агента чуть умерили его вспыльчивость — он отпускает его шею и вытаскивает пальцы, вновь опускаясь за ним на колени. Хватает его бедра, пристраивается ближе. Джек в принципе едва ли рассудителен, когда дело касается осторожности с этим — хотя с его размером стоило бы. Но сейчас он просто вошел одним быстрым, сильным движением.

Агент взвыл, изогнувшись дугой; обычно Рамлоу видел, как Джек позволял ему привыкнуть, но теперь он попросту набросился на Агента, удерживая стальной хваткой, и на его лице блуждала легкая улыбка.

— Плачь сколько хочешь, милый, — сказал он, и актив судорожно вцепился в землю, вгрызаясь пальцами в грязь так, словно пытался вырыть себе могилу, — Никто не услышит.

Значит, его настроение не улучшилось.

Агент кричит — снова и снова. Во тьме, окутавшей их и деревья, зазвенело эхо. На землю возле его колен потекло еще больше крови; Брок не мог видеть, течет ли кровь из раны, нанесенной Джеком, или тот попросту разодрал что-то внутри, или все вместе. В конце концов, Агент начал задыхаться — он опустил голову и лишь часто и тяжело дышал с приоткрытым ртом. Весь покрытый потом, раскрасневшийся еще сильнее, чем Джек, все врезая свои пальцы в грязь.

— Я мог бы выпотрошить тебя, ублюдка, прямо здесь, — говорит Джек, его голос жесткий, несмотря на улыбку, — Просто взять нож и вспороть все, чтоб внутренности в грязь посыпались, — он тянется вперед и снова нависает над Агентом, прижимая ладонь к его животу, впиваясь пальцами в кожу, — Хочешь этого, а?

Агент не отвечает, что честно — потому что это действительно очень глупый вопрос.  
Джек не настаивал, и после этого он, наконец, заткнулся. Агент, в свою очередь, выглядит так, будто в целом приспособился к боли — в этом он обычно хорош. Волосы метались из стороны в сторону с каждым движением Джека, закрывая лицо и мешая Броку смотреть; но он и так видит выражение на этом лице, знает, как Агент жмурится и сжимает челюсть. Его рука все дрожит. Еще бы он не помнил оленя. Он не знает, правда ли Джек собирается убить его. Даже если они действительно решат перерезать ему глотку, он не сможет ни сбежать, ни дать им отпор.

Джек не останавливается, не щадит его — он будто стремится причинить как можно больше боли, больше, чем когда он резал его ножом. Рамлоу слышит, как Агент мягко всхлипывает. Видит, как его пальцы все врезаются в грязь, как его мышцы застыли в напряжении, пока он отчаянно пытается удержать себя в нужном положении, сделать все, чтобы Джек наконец получил, что хотел, и прекратил его мучить. Первобытное стремление выжить. Прямо как когда он…

Черт. Теперь Рамлоу понимает, чего же не хватало. Он медленно положил руку на перед брюк и начал гладить сквозь ткань — это должно быть болезненно, но лишь подливает масло в огонь. Рамлоу смотрит на покрытую кровью кожу Агента, его шею и руку и продолжает ласкать себя, едва касаясь большим пальцем молнии. К счастью, Джек не затягивает — десяти минут не прошло, и он вбивается в актива несколькими резкими, тяжелыми ударами — как бы ставя точку, и от них рука актива вновь выгнулась, вжалась в землю. Джек издает те же звуки, что и прошлой ночью в палатке, и от этого у Рамлоу снова стоит — болезненно; ткань брюк неприятно натянулась.

Джек отстранился и отвесил Агенту звонкий шлепок, как он обычно и поступает. Агент от этого медленно опустился вниз и лег ничком, прижавшись щекой к земле. Его сотрясала дрожь.

— Недурно, — сказал Джек. Он встал и потянулся, вытягивая руки над головой, довольный и расслабленный, точно только что проснувшийся кот. Его одежда, живот, все еще твердый член — все в крови. Он улыбнулся Броку, обнажив зубы, и Рамлоу ненавидит то, как горячо это выглядит.

— Пойду умоюсь, — Джек вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони и направился в сторону ручья, счастливо выдохнув и медленно расправляя плечи, словно окончательно освобождаясь от сковывавшего его напряжения.


	5. Chapter 5

Пальцы у Рамлоу будто онемели и не желали двигаться, пока он стаскивал с себя свитер, стягивал футболку. Он аккуратно сложил одежду на стул - не хотелось испачкать ее в крови, и кроме того, ему жарко. Рамлоу, наверное, вспотел так же сильно, как Агент.  
Агент попытался было шевельнуться, когда Рамлоу встал и подошел ближе, но тут же поник. Влажная мускулистая спина отливала янтарём. Кажется, он хотел подняться в прежнее положение.

— Просто ляг на спину, — сказал Брок, и может быть у Агента эта ночь не лучшая в жизни, но он не глуп — он подчиняется, и переворачивается дальше, прочь от огня.

Мужчина шагнул ближе, и Агент поднял на него свой опустошенный взор. На лице застыло это отрешенное, растерянное выражение — обычно возникающее только после того, как весь Страйк оторвется на нем. Джек в этом плане, наверное, особенный.  
Агент весь в крови, тело облеплено грязью сверху донизу, и это… очень хорошо.

— Не бойся, — сказал Рамлоу, и Агент начал оживать, фокусируя на нем взгляд. Брок опустился на колени, — Ничего, он закончил с тобой. __

Агент кивнул. Не похоже, чтобы ему стало легче, он не выказывал никаких эмоций; но выглядел так, будто действительно верил — хотя у него не было на то причин. Его запас доверия неистощим, он как пес — может, поэтому людям так нравится изводить его.

Впрочем, сейчас Рамлоу не лжет. Джек действительно закончил с ним.

Но сам Рамлоу — только начинает.

Из-за пота кровь на шее все еще не высохла, хотя рана перестала кровоточить. Рамлоу погружает пальцы в эту вязкую смесь — кожа от нее теплая и скользкая. Он протянул руку к лицу Агента и размазал красное по щекам, лбу.

— Тебе так лучше, — затем Рамлоу поднимает ноги Агента и опускается между ними. Руки все еще скользкие от крови, когда он вновь расстегивает брюки.

Агент вздрогнул, осознав, к чему это; бедра словно окаменели, ресницы затрепетали. Металлический обрубок левой руки передернуло. Но он ушел в себя, глубоко погрузился в это состояние отчуждения – застыв, он не издает ни звука, когда Рамлоу нависает над ним и толкается внутрь.

После Джека крови и смазки хватает, чтобы член Рамлоу легко проскользнул глубже. Это не должно ощущаться приятно — это должно быть мерзким, он знает, что по сути трахает внутренности Агента после другого мужчины. Но то, как это мокро, как легко Агент принял его член — это _восхитительно,_ раздражающе интимно.

Агент лежит смирно. Лицо сияет в языках пламени, их свет блестит в темной крови на щеках и влаге, наполнившей глаза. Рамлоу наклонился ближе, отчего ноги Агента задрались вверх; он явственно слышит отливающий металлом запах крови против собственной обнаженной кожи, чувствует, как пахнет вновь выступивший пот, сырая земля. Когда он начал слизывать кровь с его лица, по щекам потекло. Он слизывает и слезы.

— Ч-ш-ш, — прошептал он, — Ты был великолепен. Такой храбрый.

Агент не реагирует, лишь стыло глядит в никуда позади него.

Неважно. Вот чего ему не хватало, этого образа, Агента — окровавленного и грязного, после того, что он сотворил с тем оленем, черт возьми — Рамлоу так безумно тянет просто поцеловать его…

…но Джек может вернуться в любой момент, а может, он уже наблюдает за ними, и Рамлоу только кусает его под подбородком, мягко царапает кожу, целует грубую щетину.

— Храбрый, - он повторяет, — прекрасен, — прямо в покрытую кровью скулу, и когда он кончает, в голове словно разрывается фейерверк.

После Рамлоу лег рядом на спину, Агент между ним и угасающим костром — и ему даже плевать, что теперь он тоже весь в крови и поту, грудь мокрая и липкая, а земля холодит спину. Он просто не может сдержать улыбки. Небо чистое, и звезды на нем _великолепны_.

Он, казалось, вот-вот отключится, когда вернулся Джек — босой, в свежей сухой одежде, с волос стекает вода. Он закурил, и резкий запах табака перебил даже дым от костра. Рамлоу лениво улыбнулся ему, и Джек улыбнулся в ответ, опускаясь на стул с видом глубокого удовлетворения. Рамлоу даже не возражал, что Джек скинул его вещи на землю.

— Думаю, понятно, кто выиграл эту охоту, — сказал Джек низким, бархатным голосом –после хорошего секса он у него всегда такой.

— Мы не особо соревновались, — ответил Рамлоу, потягиваясь так, что шея приятно хрустнула.

 — В том числе. И я победил, — Джек еще раз затянулся, довольный и расслабленный — как вдруг рядом с Рамлоу прозвучал еще один голос — хриплый и тихий.

— Я, — сказал голос.

Рамлоу обмер. __  
__  
Джек тоже. Рамлоу тут же повернул голову к Агенту, но кажется, он все равно успел заметить, как у Джека отвисла челюсть.

— Я победил, — голос Агента сухой, лишенный интонаций, будто он просто вносит поправку в прогноз погоды, — Вы не смогли найти меня. Я победил.

— О боже, — Рамлоу почувствовал, как его приятная сонливость улетучивается, и все потому что с Агентом такое иногда случается, когда его мозг странным образом сбоит — и тогда он начинает нести всякую хрень, будто _напрашивается_ , чтобы его прикончили.

— Ты не победил, — рявкнул Джек, и Рамлоу тут же сел, закрывая собой Агента, потому что никак нельзя позволить Джеку причинить ему еще больше вреда, не когда Рамлоу потратил столько времени, не давая Джеку попросту разделать его на куски.

— Не победил! — Джек крикнул, словно прогремел выстрел. Он поднялся, и Рамлоу тоже встал и поднял руки, все еще разделяя их двоих. Агент медленно сел и выпрямился, выглядя сбитым с толку.

— Ты не победил, а сдался. Это ничья, ублюдок.

Агент поднял глаза на Джека, нахмурившись, словно он уже забыл, что сказал. Может, это часть задуманного им, и он пытается разъярить Джека — одному дьяволу известно, он на что угодно способен.

Брок медленно выдохнул, стараясь звучать спокойно.

— Ничья, отлично, — Он обращается к Агенту, — Слышал, Солдат? Придется свыкнуться с этим.

Агент смотрит на Джека еще секунду и кивает, все также растерянно, будто не понимая, с чем соглашается.

— Видишь? — Рамлоу повернулся к Джеку, — Он согласен. Теперь отойди.

Джек бросил сигарету в грязь и свирепо уставился на него.

— Возвращайся в палатку, — повторил Брок, — ты устал.

Джек развернулся и пошел прочь, меча угрозы себе под нос. Порой Рамлоу чувствовал себя единственным взрослым в Гидре.

***

Джек все не спал, лежа на своем спальном мешке, когда пришел Рамлоу. Палатка освещалась небольшим светодиодным фонариком, подвешенным за кольцо под потолком. Рамлоу сказал Агенту отмыться, проконтролировав процесс — дело бы пошло быстрее, будь Джек рядом, но отослать его прочь было лучшим способом убедиться, что он не пересечется с Агентом. Рамлоу и себя привел в порядок, потратив половину последней пачки влажных салфеток. Он оставил Агента снаружи — следить за палаткой и костром.  
Когда они закончили со всем, Брок отдал ему последний стейк. Агент действительно заслужил, и мясо все равно пришлось бы выкинуть.

Рамлоу присел на свой спальный мешок, невольно вздохнув от облегчения — он и не заметил, как вымотался. Поверх локтя растянулся порез — должно быть, он получил его с Агентом — прижал его слишком крепко, и порезал руку о металлический край. Теперь, при хорошем свете он может осмотреть его внимательнее — глубокая на одном конце рана на бицепсе постепенно переходила в царапину. Ничего опасного. Рамлоу слышит шорох — Джек поднялся, чтобы рассмотреть порез поближе.

 _—_ Ты в порядке? — спросил Джек.

— Ну да, — Рамлоу в какой-то мере гордился этим порезом, хоть это и не боевое ранение.

Джек наклонился ближе, изучая его, и провел грубым кончиком пальца вдоль края пореза.

— Мне не больно, — сказал Брок.

Джек улыбнулся ему, и Брок улыбнулся в ответ, но не шелохнулся, и тогда Джек откинулся назад и лег; Рамлоу принялся стаскивать ботинки. Несмотря на все влажные салфетки, он все еще ощущает запах крови на своей коже, если вдохнуть глубже. Этот запах забился ему под ногти, проник в волосы. Он, должно быть, пропитал и землю снаружи.

— Ты не боишься, что на кровь придут медведи? — Брок отставил в сторону ботинки и занялся брюками.

— Вонь от твоих ботинок отпугнет кого угодно в радиусе десяти миль.

Рамлоу приподнимает бедра, чтобы стянуть брюки.

— Я отлично пахну, и ты это знаешь.

Джек пожал плечами.

— Ну, в любом случае — Агент бы завалил медведя.

Рамлоу не может не улыбнуться. От Джека менее всего ожидаешь самоанализа — то, что за время своего тайм-аута в палатке он сумел принять недостижимое ими обоими превосходство Агента как охотника, впечатляет.

Он решает подыграть.

— Без протеза-то? Барибала, может быть. Но точно не гризли.

— Хочешь сказать, Агент, положивший гризли одной рукой будет самым диким из всего, что ты видел?

Рамлоу хмыкнул. Схватка с медведем не самое безумное, что можно вообразить — Агент делал вещи и пострашнее. Но сама мысль просто восхитительна.

— Знаешь, — сказал Джек, — У меня есть идея, чем заняться в следующий раз. __

Рамлоу смеется и садится, чтобы выключить фонарик.

Он подумал, что согласен на еще один заход.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вот и всё. Обо всем хорошем и плохом прошу сообщить в комментарии либо в личные сообщения. Автору будет приятно, если вы оставите отзыв - я все переведу и отправлю :)


End file.
